


[Podfic] We Tripped and Then We Fell Headlong

by araline



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkwardness, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Stiles talkes a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude," Stiles is saying. "It's only going to work if you look like you don't hate me."<br/>"I don't hate you," Derek grits out, and pulls Stiles uncomfortably close, until there is a knobbly elbow digging into his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] We Tripped and Then We Fell Headlong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Tripped and Then We Fell Headlong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612684) by [itachitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi). 



**Download: **[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/v73wcw91leo39pm/We_Tripped_and_Then_We_Fell_Headlong_by_itachitachi.mp3) (8 MB) | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w8s750wudui4859/We_Tripped_and_Then_We_Fell_Headlong_by_itachitachi.m4b) (9 MB) ****

Length: 10:35


End file.
